Total Drama Survival
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Ever wonder what Total Drama would be like if it was more like Survivor? Well find out now in the fourth season of Total Drama, its Total Drama Survival!
1. Day 01, Part 01: Return to the Island

**Author's Note- Ever wonder what Total Drama Island would be like if it was almost exactly like Survivor? Well it's time to show you what it would be like, I hope you guys enjoy my story and I hope I can get 1 chapter up a week! :D**

**...**

**...**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Chris McLean, famous TV show host was standing on the famous dock of the original set of his hit show 'Total Drama Island'. The camera zoomed in on him as he began to talk, "welcome back to Total Drama," he said with the famous smile of his. "It has been a long time since we saw all of your favorite contestants compete around the world for a whole one million dollars!"<p>

"This season, they will do that again, but compete in a more 'Survivor' like season, we have hidden immunity idols, the jury, and one big surprise yet to be revealed!" He exclaimed as he was excited for the new season, "so stay right there aw we begin...

Total!

Drama!

Survival!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme song*<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the dock as he saw the first boat arrive, it dropped off everyone's favorite bad boy delinquent, it is Duncan, "Welcome back Duncan!" Chris greeted as Duncan dropped his duffel bag.<p>

"You are lucky a million dollars is nice or I wouldn't be here." Duncan said as he stood on the other side of the dock.

"Actually you would be." Chris said as he turned and saw the next boat, "And here comes out next contestants."

Off the boat came a couple that looked in sync with each other, one of them a was a jock wearing a red tracksuit and a red sweatband on his head, he was kissing his girlfriend who was the same height and blonde. "Welcome Tyler and Lindsay." Chris said as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Tyler is competing this season?" Lindsay said as she stopped kissing Tyler and looked at Chris hopefully as Tyler slapped his face.

"Yup, I can't wait till he shows up." Chris said, mocking Lindsay.

"Me two!" She squealed as Tyler walked over to Duncan.

"You would think she would know by now." Tyler said as Duncan scoffed.

"But you have to remember, she doesn't think." Duncan said as Tyler was nodding then realized what the punk said.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled.

"No one cares Tyler, " Chris said as he turned to look at the next boat. "Everyone, say hello to our Prairie boy: Ezekiel!"

"Whats up, eh?" Ezekiel said as he exited the boat, everyone just starred at him, "what?"

"Why are you normal again?" Chris whined, "that is not why you are back here!"

"I did some therapy and a lot of group sessions, it took a month." Ezekiel said as he stood over by Tyler, "what up?"

Tyler didn't have time to answer as before he answered the plank he was on shot up into the air along with him, sending him into the lake, everyone looked at the other side of the plank and saw Izzy. "Hey guys! I saw this loose plank so I had to jump on it so now its up that way, hey where did Tyler go?"

Tyler then resurfaced and grabbed the pole of the dock, "that was awesome and scary at the same time." Tyler said as he climbed back up.

"Tyler, this is my show, so for the rest of introductions, you can't talk." Chris said as he turned to look at the boat that was coming towards the dock. Out came a tall guy built guy with a beanie hat and flip flops on. "DJ, what is up?" Chris asked the big guy as he highfived him.

"Hey Chris, great to be back here, really is." DJ said as he walked over and highfived Duncan.

"Woohoo DJ is back!" Tyler cheered as Chris turned and glared at him.

"Strike one Tyler, be afraid of strike three." Chris said as Tyler gulped and Chris turned to welcome the next contestant. "Cody, whats up?"

"Hey Chris, my mad skills are here to win this game this time, third was good but first is always better!" Cody said as Harold stepped out of the boat behind him.

"Hey! That is my line! GOSH!" Harold complained as he walked out of the boat and sent a glare to Duncan as the punk just glared back.

"Boy is this a sausage fest." Izzy said as she looked at everyone that had arrived, "but Izzy is not complaining."

"Okay then," Chris said creeped out and saw the next boat arrive carrying the well known goth girl, "Hey Gwen! Long time no see."

"Shut it Chris." Gwen said as she walked over to the end of the dock and glared at the host, Cody just grinned.

"Okay, fine didn't want to welcome you either." Chris said as he turned to see the next person arriving, it was a blonde girl wearing a light blue sweatshirt and long blue jeans, "Bridgette ladies and gentlemen and Harold."

"Hey guys." Bridgette said as she walked by Chris and greeted all of her friends, "hope we actually have fun this time."

"Don't count on it." Duncan said as he knew Chris was up to something.

"Me neither," Chris said as he turned to look at the next boat and couldn't help but laugh as he saw his favorite bookworm come out with his hands covering his ears.

"First you make me come back to this god awful island and then you do this to me!" Noah complained as he walked over to everyone as crying was heard from the boat, out came a crying Katie, not with Sadie.

"AWWWWW! Chris why!" Katie complained as she was walking down the dock crying.

"Because the fans want to see how you compete without her since she tried to and failed." Chris explained as Noah was trying to find stuff to plug his ears with.

The next boat arrived while no one was looking but once the person got off the the boat everyone couldn't help but stare, "what are you guys looking at? Oh thats right, me." Justin said as he got off the boat and walked over to the other contestants and winked at the girls, only Lindsay and Katie swooned though.

"Aw come on Lindsay your dating me!" Tyler complained as Chris turned his head to face Tyler again.

"Strike two." Was all Chris said as Tyler gulped and Chris looked at the next boat, out came a boy carrying a guitar case and had a very long head, "welcome back to the game Trent!"

"Thanks man." Trent said he walked over and highfived Cody, "Sup man?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Cody said as he and Trent started to have a conversation.

The next boat arrived dropping off a large girl with cheetah print luggage, "whats up yall?" Leshawna asked as she got off the boat and highfived all her friends.

"My chocolate godess," Harold mumbled to himself as he was having a day dream about her.

"Hey Leshawna, whats u-" Cody didn't have time to finished his sentence as he was pulled into a huge hug by the next person that arrived.

"Cody kins!" Sierra squealed as she started bouncing up and down making Cody sick.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Cody exhaled as he was being in more of a choke then a hug.

"I love the touching moments of Total Drama." Chris said as he turned and saw the next boat, "you guys should all say your hellos now, because here come the people that make this show worth watching!"

The next boat dropped off a girl in a grey vest and dark skin, she had freckles on her face and a strong glare aimed at almost everyone "Courtney, welcome back!" Chris said as he welcomed back one of his drama causers.

She didn't say a word as she just walked over by the contestants and glared at Gwen who just sent one back at Courtney. The next boat arrived carrying a very muscular girl who was carrying a bag off what seemed to have weights in them, "Eva-

"Shut it Chris." Eva said as she walked over and this time dropped her bag on Tyler's foot, he was about to scream when he saw Chris glaring at him so he just bit his lip in pain.

"Good boy, and our final boat has arrived!" Chris said as he was ready to go underway with the game, the boat dropped off the two finalists of the previous season, one of them was a tan Latino man with the looks that could charm the socks off of anyone, the other was a raven haired girl with short tan pants and a dark red shirt. "Hows it going you two?"

"Why would you put me on a boat with that woman." Alejandro grumbled as he walked towards the other contestants.

"Yeah like being on that boat was so pleasant for me." Heather snapped as she walked over to the other contestants as well.

"Well now that you are all here I think it is time to kick it off with a party!" Chris cheered as everyone cheered in excitement, "but that would mean I was a good host and as you know I am not so we are going to start right away!" He said as everyone sighed and Bridgette looked around.

"Wait Geoff isn't here yet." She said as Chris just giggled.

"Yeah he isn't competing this season." Chris said with a smile as Bridgette frowned and DJ patted her back. "Geoff, Sadie, Blaineley, Beth, and unfortunately Owen will not be competing this time."

"Owen won't be here? I thought you were all over ratings like a Justin Bieber fan girl." Noah said as Chris was about to answer Noah's question but someone else beat him to it.

"He isn't here because some of his ratings have gone down since the first season." Sierra said as Chris just glared at her.

"Thank you Sierra." Chris said as he began to change it to a new subject, "anyway I bet you are all wondering this season's wonderful theme!"

"Nope," Duncan said.

"Not me," Eva said.

"I don't," Heather added.

"Didn't care first season, don't care now." Noah said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Well since you all want to know so badly, I'll share." Chris said as he grinned at his contestants, "does anyone know the American show we spinned off of to get this show?"

"Survivor." Sierra said quickly, "beat all of you."

"She is correct, anyway this season is more based off that show!" Chris said as he smirked.

"How can we rip off more of a show we rip off?" Courtney asked as she just made Lindsay more confused.

"Easy, we are adding in many stuff from the show," Chris said as he began to think, "we have added hidden immunity idols to the game so go find one to be able to stay in the game if you know you will lose."

"Is there only one per team?" Cody asked as Chris shook his head.

"Nope, we will probably add one at a random location whenever we feel like it." Chris said as Cody nodded in understanding.

"We have also added the jury, so once you lose it will not be your final appearance in the season." Chris said as Harold looked around.

"So basically it is just a popularity contest now." Harold sighed as Duncan smirked.

"Looks like you won't be winning." He said as Leshawna hit the back of Duncan's head.

"Don't make me hit you again." Leshawna said as Duncan nodded.

"Anyway back to me," Chris said as he looked at the contestants, "also there is one final twist but it won't be revealed till tonight at the first elimination."

"That can not be good." DJ said as most of the contestants nodded.

"Something that will probably put us through torture." Gwen added as Chris just shook his head.

"Actually I think all of you will like this, and that is me being honest." Chris said as everyone looked at Sierra.

"He is telling the truth," she said as the contestants began to wonder what it was the surprise was.

"Oh don't think, just remember to vent in our old friend the confessional!" Chris said as some of the contestants made their way to the confessional.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Gwen - **"I'm just wondering why Chris would do something nice for us."

**DJ - **"I knew Chris has a good side deep deep down in his black hole."

**Ezekiel - **"I am so going to win this time, eh! My only goal right now though is not get voted off first."

**Alejandro - **"Second was nowhere near good enough for me, this season will be mine, and NO ONE is getting in my way this time."

* * *

><p>"Now that that stuff is out of the way, it is time to assign the teams!" Chris cheered as the contestants grunted as they didn't want to start this game, "Anyway, I set these teams up so its skilled and unskilled, powerful and week, long lasting with short comings."<p>

"Just get on with it." Duncan said as the contestants glared at Chris.

"Fine, ruin the drama," Chris said as he began to announce the teams. "Team one is: Noah, Gwen, Izzy, Katie, Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Duncan!"

The people announced looked around at there team and most of them reacted differently.

Duncan and Gwen highfived, Courtney glared at them, Izzy was riding DJ who she was controlling DJ into attacking Ezekiel. Alejandro looked around scheming, Katie was also looking around and began to talk to Bridgette, and Noah was reading his book as he obviously did not care.

"You guys shall, be the..." He looks at the members of the team and see's majority of them as evil, so thinks of an evil named, "I got it! You will be the Wicked Walruses!" He said as a logo popped up with a walrus face on a red logo popped up.

"Really? Walruses?" Courtney asked as Chris nodded.

"I thought it was good name." Chris said as Harold was standing there in shock.

"The Wicked Walruses, that's so...wicked." He said as Chris just glared at him. "Anyway, the other team will be the rest of you, AKA: Cody, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Justin, Tyler, Sierra, Trent, and Harold!"

Like the Walruses, they all had different reactions. Cody, Trent, Justin, and Harold highfived as all the 'Drama Brothers' were reunited until Sierra came and grabbed Cody, Eva just kept casually working out, Tyler and Lindsay made out, and Heather and Leshawna just shot glares at each other.

"I will make you guys, the Super Seals!" Chris exclaimed as a light blue seal logo appeared on the screen as it was that teams logo.

"Yes seals! They have some epic abilities, like how males get darker in the water then females." Harold exclaimed as his team mainly rolled there eyes.

"Thanks for the information Captain Dork." Heather said as Harold smiled.

"As captain of this time I will lead us to victory!" Harold exclaimed as he pulled a plastic sword out of his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Harold - **He is seen wearing a Napoleon hat and raising his sword, "I swear in the name of Captain Kirk, I will lead this team to victory!" He then charges out of confessional roaring.

**Heather - **"You would think he would know what an insult is, oh well life lesson, never give a nerd a nickname with captain in it."

**Cody - **"Am I the only one wondering where he got the sword?"

* * *

><p>"I don't see how these teams depends on skills and lasting." Noah said as he kept re-looking the teams over and over but couldn't figure out how Chris picked them.<p>

"I figured it out." Sierra said as she whispered to Noah.

"Oh how could I be so dumb." He said as he looked around and realized it finally.

"You guys can go to your team cabins now, I will call all of you later for the challenge." Chris said as he walked away the contestants grabbed there stuff and headed to the cabins they did not miss at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Guys)<strong>

"Aw man there are only three bunk beds." DJ complained as he looked around, "I could of sworn there were more last time."

"Id agree with you but I never stayed in on eh." Ezekiel said as he dropped his stuff on one of the top bunks.

"Nope, that's my bunk Zeke." Duncan said as he jumped on the bed and pushed the stuff off, Ezekiel then went to put his stuff on the other bunk bed.

"Oh no you are not staying on my bunk, not after last season." Alejandro said as he grabbed Ezekiel's stuff and handed it to him and he went over to the final bunk.

"Can I stay here eh?" Ezekiel asked Noah as Noah just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I get bottom." Noah said as he continued to read on his bed as Ezekiel perked up and jumped on top.

"We are friends right?" Ezekiel asked Noah as he peeked down and looked at him.

"Whatever floats your boat." Noah said as he continued reading his book.

"Hey Duncan, mind if I bunk with you?" DJ asked his friend as Duncan nodded.

"Course dude, but only if I get top." Duncan said as DJ smiled and put his stuff down neatly on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Duncan - **"Without Geoff and Owen I am down on guys I can depend on, I need DJ and anyone else I could get, maybe I should of been nicer to Zeke."

**Alejandro - **"I got my own bed which is good, but I should of kept Ezekiel, he could of been useful.

**Ezekiel - **"The guys weren't really nice in there except Noah, he was nice enough to let me share, I think he is a good guy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - <strong>**Guys)**

The guys in there were getting along better then the walruses. "Aright I want a top bunk." Cody said as Trent nodded.

"I want a bottom so I'll bunk with you." Trent said as he put his stuff under the top bunk that Cody has jumped onto.

"The captain demands a top, Tyler you a bottom?" Harold asked as Tyler nodded and the two highfived and went to there bunk.

"And Justin can have his own so he can do that thing with his face and stuff." Cody said as Justin smiled and put his stuff down on his bed.

"Thanks guys." Justin said as everyone gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Trent - **"I really like my team, all the jerky guys are on the other team so when it comes to elimination it is going to be really hard to vote."

**Justin - **"Usually I am not a big fan of people but my team is actually not that bad, if this was a nice game we would win hands down."

**Tyler - **"I feel like the outcast guy on my team because I wasn't a Drama Brother, but they are all nice guys so i think it will all be good!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Girls)<strong>

"So how are you going to do this?" Leshawna asked as she looked around at her roommates.

"Simple, I get my own bed." Eva said as she walked over to one of the bunk beds and broke it in half and put it next to the other bed as she made her own queen sized bed.

"Thats so cute! Can you do that for me?" Lindsay asked as Eva glared at her.

"No." Eva just said simply.

"Want to bunk with me Lindsay? I have so many questions to ask you!" Sierra said as Lindsay smiled.

"Sure Cereal!" Lindsay said as she and Sierra went to their bunk bed.

"Guess that leaves you and me." Leshawna said to Heather who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Heather said as she put her stuff on the top bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather - **"Sharing a bunk with Leshawna who will probably rock the bed all night? This won't be fun."

**Lindsay - **"Sarah is so nice, I am glad she is on my team...right?"

**Eva - **"I do things my style, not anyone else's, got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Girls)<strong>

"I want a top bunk." Gwen said as she went to put her stuff on a top bunk bed.

"What if I wanted that bed?" Courtney whined as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well then you can get over it." Gwen said as she put her stuff on her bed.

"Izzy will bunk with Gwen." Izzy said as Izzy put her stuff below Gwen's bed, Gwen gave a fake smile and continued to unpack.

"Courtney, want to bunk with me?" Bridgette asked her friend as she nodded and the two began to go to a bed as Katie put her stuff on the bunk bed by herself and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Katie - **"I miss Sadie so much, first I have to play with out her, now I bunk alone and she would be right below me, its so sad."

**Gwen - **"Izzy wouldn't do weird things to the bed, right?"

**Izzy - **"I need three coconuts, one tool box, three vines, and a glow stick. Izzy is going to make her bed big!"

* * *

><p>After everyone got unpacked, all of the contestants met up in the mess hall and sat at the table with there respected teams. Most of them did not miss Chef's cooking and were mainly picking at there food.<p>

"So who is ready to compete?" Chris said as he walked through the door.

"Anything that gets us out of eating this...food?" Justin said as he thought he saw his food crawl for a second.

"Since today is your first day I decided it is just going to be a reward challenge." Chris said as the contestants cheered, "then I decided against it, eliminations you guys try harder!"

"I hate you." Duncan said as he threw his plate randomly and hit Harold in the face, "its like my arm knows where he is at all times, right dweeb?"

"Its Captain to you!" Harold said as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Captain Dweeb it is."

"Back to me." Chris said as he grabbed a bag, and tossed everyone $500.

"What the heck?" Trent asked as he held the money.

"What is this for?" Noah asked, curiously.

"It is for the challenge, everyone to the plane!" Chris said as he ran out the door and the contestants followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot chapter 1 is done! :D Can't wait to start part 2, we still got the suprise to show. I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to comment.<strong>

**Also in case you were wondering (And you probably weren't) how I set up the teams was I took the elimination order from season one and put the highest record with lowest. As example Ezekiel and Gwen, then other team got Heather and Eva and so forth. Hope you guys enjoyed, chapter 2 should be up by end of Saturday! :D  
><strong>


	2. Day 01, Part 02: Shopaholics

**So here is chapter 2, Day 1 part 2! Thanks for everyone that has read my story so far, stay with me for the long run, it will be worth it! My main goal is to keep every character in character, I don't want to be an author that ruins all the characters so wish me luck and tell me if I may have ruined someone, so on with the chapter I say!**

**...**

**...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane)<strong>

The contestants were sitting in the plane looking at Chef who was wearing his female attendant outfit in the cockpit and smiling backwards, not looking, which was unflattering for most of the contestants.

"He is creepy, but he is our creep." Chris said as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"So you ever going to let us know what the challenge is?" Heather questioned Chris who had yet to inform them of their current challenge.

"Fine," Chris said as he looked at Ezekiel rubbing the money on his face and rolled his eyes and moved on, "this challenge benefits me."

"Of course it does," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes at the host as he kept on grinning.

"We are heading to the mall of America!" Chris exclaimed as some of the contestants perked up at the thought of going to one of the greatest things America has to offer.

"Oh my god I could buy so many shoes!" Lindsay said as she thought about all the shoes.

"I could get so much tech gear!" Cody cheered raising his fists in excitement.

"I can buy Cody so much tech gear!" Sierra cheered as Cody looked confused but smiled at the thought of tech gear.

"Katanas, lots and lots of katanas." Harold exclaimed as Chris pushed him onto the ground.

"Yeah this show is about me," Chris said as he decided to continue on, "this challenge is about self control."

"You will be shopping for stuff to get me and I will rate the items you give me and add it to the team score," Chris explained as most contestants nodded, "team with highest amount wins and team with lowest amount sends someone home, got that?"

"Yup," Courtney said.

"Indeed," Justin agreed.

"So I will ask about the yellow elephant in the middle of the room," Noah said as she shut his book and looked at Chris.

"I don't see a yellow elephant," Lindsay said confused, "you Tyler?"

"No, I think he is imagining it," Tyler said. Noah just looked at the two and shook his head.

"To easy," he said as he turned his attention back to Chris, "so what does this have to do with self control?"

"Why thank you for asking Noah," Chris said as he began to carry on with the rules, "you can use the five hundred dollars on yourself, but if you buy yourself one thing you are disqualified and will most likely risk yourself getting eliminated.

"Got it." Noah said as he went back to his book.

"Anymore questions?" Chris asked as Duncan raised his hand, "no Duncan you can't take other peoples money." Duncan then lowered his hand.

"Are we able to combine our money together?" Courtney asked as Chris nodded.

"You can, but you will probably have a harder time of winning, I rate each item one to ten." Chris explained as Courtney nodded. "Oh looks like we are here!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Courtney - **"My team is going to win the first challenge, because we are obviously the smarter team, they have Lindsay and Tyler, the dumbest couple in the whole world.

**Duncan - **"Bummer I can't take other peoples money, it would of been fun taking it from Harold, he would be all Gosh! And I would just laugh...good times."

**Sierra - **"I think I might spend my money on Cody, then he will like me more!" She swoons and faints and is pulled out by Chef.

**Cody - **"I hope Sierra buys me stuff, then I get stuff and if we lose she might go home and I would be stalker free all season!

**Ezekiel - **"I don't understand why my money has lip stick on it."

* * *

><p><strong>(The Mall)<strong>

"Welcome to America's biggest touring attraction," Chris said as he led the contestants into the mall, "you guys will have two hours to find what you want to get me."

"So can we go now?" Heather asked as Chris nodded and all the contestants went off with there respected tribes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals)<strong>

"So should we just go out and buy something?" Cody asked as Harold was thinking.

"I say we go in groups, so we stop people from buying things that probably won't help us," Harold said.

"So five groups of two?" Trent asked his teammates which most agreed to.

"Yeah that should be good." Justin said as he looked around. "So who wants to go with all of this?" He asked putting to his body.

"I will," Heather said as she got one of her usual evil smiles on her face as Justin grinned.

"Cody will go with me!" Sierra cheered as she grabbed Cody and shook him around to his dismay.

"Actually I uh...agreed to go with...Trent! Yeah Trent." Cody said as he broke free of Sierra and went behind Trent.

"Yeah we did agree to it." Trent said without looking Sierra in the eye.

"I will go with Leshawna." Harold said as he grinned with Leshawna sending him questionable looks.

"Fine." She agreed to as Harold clenched his fist in excitment.

"I want to go with Tyler." Lindsay cheered as Tyler just grinned.

"I can agree to that," he said as the contestants looked around at each other, not wanting to be the ones to say it, finally Heather was the one to speak up.

"Yeah no." Heather said as the couple looked confused, "we all know you are going to spend all of the money on yourselves."

"No we won't!" Lindsay said as she turned and saw the prettiest shoes on sale at the window of the store they were standing next to, "oh Tyler go buy me those shoes! They are so cute!"

"Okay," Tyler said as he began to walk into the store, Heather slapped her face.

"Eva," Heather said as Eva nodded.

"On it," Eva said as she walked into the store, screams were heard, some girly, but none Eva's, Eva finnaly left the store with Tyler on his shoulder and he was out.

"How about me and Harold just go with Tyler and Lindsay to make sure they don't buy anything." Leshawna said as the contestants all looked over and nodded.

"Yeah just make sure they don't." Heather said as her and Justin walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather - **"It works because if we lose and its because of Tyler and Lindsay we can just blame Leshawna!"

**Cody - **"I really need to thank Trent for saving me, but now I think he has to take the rath of Sierra."

**Trent - **"Cody is my friend so I had to save him, it is what friends do."

**Sierra- **"Must...destroy...Trent!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses)<strong>

"So do we need a plan?" DJ asked the group, looking around.

"Not really, our group is all smart enough." Courtney said as she looked at her team, "but someone should probably keep an eye on Izzy."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Noah said as he continued reading his book.

"Why not?" Courtney demanded.

"Because she isn't here right now." Noah said as the group looked around and realized there was only nine people there.

"Ugh she better not blow this for us." Courtney said as she walked off to start her shopping.

"So Gwen, want to go with me?" Duncan asked wiggling his eyebrow as Gwen just chuckled and kiss him.

"Since you offered." She said as the two walked off.

Alejandro was looking around for people he could potentially get an alliance with, he shook his head at Noah knowing that the know it all would not go off with him, he turned and saw Bridgette walking with Katie, he knew he couldn't get Bridgette but Katie was always a target, he then laid his eyes on the final two and decided to take his shot.

"Hey amigos, would you like to shop together?" Alejandro asked the final two people standing there.

"Sure man," DJ agreed as he went over to Alejandro.

"I am game, eh." Ezekiel said as he joined the other two and they headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Alejandro -** "This game is harder for me the second time around because people know who I am now, but I can always get the people that don't know me."

**Duncan - **"Gwen is a great girl to have because she is easy to get along with because she is like me, Courtney I hated because she had to have everything, and I mean EVERYTHING her way."

**Ezekiel - **"Alejandro is a cool guy eh, I don't understand why he didn't go with anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Trent and Cody)<strong>

Trent and Cody were walking around the giant mall and couldn't find anything they would think Chris would want," I don't know what he would want." Trent said as he and Cody looked at stores, "where should we look?"

"Hmm, CJ Nickels?" Cody asked as Trent shook his head.

"Chris doesn't need clothes," Trent said.

"Stop Games?" Cody asked as Trent shook his head again.

"I don't think Chris needs games." Trent explained as Cody nodded.

"What about dividers?" Cody asked Trent as Trent once again shook his head.

"Chris, read? I don't think so." Trent said as they walked into Worst Buy and looked at a magazine on the ground.

"Dibs." Cody said as he picked it up and bought it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Alejandro, Ezekiel, DJ)<strong>

"Let's buy Chris something he could really use," DJ said looking at his friends.

"I don't think Chris really needs anything," Alejandro said as he looked around. "I think I know what I am going to buy him, so I am just going to help you guys out now, that way our team doesn't think of you guys being useless."

"Thanks man," DJ said as he looked around.

"Lets buy Chris a whole bunch of cow manure, eh." Ezekiel said as Alejandro shook his head.

"I don't think Chris would want that." Alejandro explained as Ezekiel shook his head.

"I don't know, my pa said if a woman ever bought him cow manure he would marry her, that's how he met my ma eh." Ezekiel explained as Alejandro just had a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Alejandro - **"I want to help them but...cow manure? Really?"

**Cody - **"What does Chris love more then himself? Nothing."

**Ezekiel - **"I think Chris will love the cow manure I got him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - <strong>**Harold, Leshawna, Tyler, and Lindsay)**

"We should so buy Kyle some of those nose clippers!" Lindsay said as Leshawna shook her head.

"I think Chris would take offense to that." Leshawna said as Lindsay nodded.

Harold was walking and turned his head and saw a store that said 'Katana Region'. Harold looked at Leshawna with pleading eyes, "mind if I go see the katanas? It will only take a minute."

"Sure baby, but don't buy anything." She said as Harold ran into the store leaving her to watch Tyler and Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Gwen and Duncan)<strong>

"Mind if I go check out the music store?" Gwen asked as Duncan nodded.

"Go for it babe." He said as Gwen kissed him and ran into the store, he turned and saw Harold going to the katana store and leaving Lindsay, Tyler, and Leshawna. He had a feeling Leshawna was watching them and got an idea in his head, "hey Leshawna come here!" Duncan yelled out to Leshawna as she went over to the punk.

"What is it now Duncan?" She asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Try out this massage chair, its pretty awesome." He said as he pointed to the massage chair that had a free demo sign.

"I'm not sure." She said as Duncan helped her on it.

"Trust me you won't regret it." He said as she went on the chair and got completely relaxed and was finding herself fall asleep, Gwen walked out and waved to Duncan as Duncan ran over to walk with Gwen, leaving Lindsay and Tyler alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Bridgette and Katie)<strong>

The two girls were walking around the store to find something for Chris, Bridgette had already gotten her gift for Chris, so they were only shopping for Katie's gift, "I don't know what to get Chris." Katie said as she kept looking at stores.

"There has to be something, how about a back scratcher?" Bridgette asked as Katie nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Chris totally wants a back scratcher." Katie said laughed as Tyler was behind them and almost spazzed out in excitement and then cheered.

"Yeah!" He cheered as he ran to go buy a back scratcher.

"That was odd." Katie said as she and Bridgette went back to there shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Tyler)<strong>

Tyler was running around the mall looking for the store with a back scratcher in it, he was looking through glasses and almost freaked out again as he went to the window he was looking at.

He saw Packers quarterback Aaron Rodgers taking pictures in the window and Tyler was freaking out at seeing one of his idols, he didn't know what to do. He then started to pound constantly on the glass wall, "RODGERS!" He yelled as Aaron Rodgers turned around and looked at Tyler wondering what he wanted.

"Discount Double Check!" He yelled as he did the championship belt stunt Rodgers does and Rodgers rolled his eyes and went back to his pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Duncan - **"Sometimes it is to easy to trick people in this game."

**Lindsay - **"Shopping for Chip is so hard, I even had to start thinking, then I got distracted by these cute shoes!" She shoes the shoes she bought.

**Tyler - **"Discount Double Check!" He cheered in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Justin and Heather)<strong>

Justin and Heather were walking around the mall not knowing what to buy, "Ugh we need something." Heather said as Justin kept posing in pictures to girls.

"You say something?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Every time you see a camera do you have to join that picture?" Heather asked as she turned to see him standing behind and elderly couple and got his picture taken with them.

"Yes, yes I do." He said as he grinned at the camera.

"Who are you?" The old man asked as Justin walked away.

"So where to now?" Justin asked as Heather began to walk.

"Not a clue," she said as she grinned and turned to him, "you know, we are both really smart."

"I am indeed," Justin said as he grinned walking down the hallway.

"And we are both good looking," she said as Justin laughed.

"Of course I am," he said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"We should definitely make an alliance," Heather said as Justin looked at her.

"Does it involve stress?" He asked looking at Heather who shook her head, "then I guess I am in."

"Good, now we just need to find two more suckers willing to join." She said as she turned and saw Eva and Sierra walking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather -** "Too easy."

**Justin - **"I can do alliances, as long as I don't have to think in them, it ruins my inner head."

**Sierra - **"You got like how Heather goes to almost the same people every season, but if it gets me and Cody farther in the game why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Courtney)<strong>

Courtney was wondering around the mall not just for an item but someone who wasn't with anyone, she had a plan and was ready to strike for an alliance member, she was wondering until she found someone standing by himself and knew it would be perfect.

"Hey Tyler come here." Courtney said as Tyler walked over scratching his back with a back scratcher.

"Whats up?" He asked as he was listening.

"Listen, when you make merge, you should join an alliance with me, you and your girlfriend." She said as Tyler was nodding.

"What if we don't make merge?" He asked her as she just squinted her eyes.

"You better or I will destroy you." She said as she raised her fist.

"Actually this time around me and Lindsay were going to play fairly." Tyler said as Courtney raised her eyebrow, "so I am going to have to decline."

Tyler then began to walk away as Courtney grew infuriated and walked away, "who would be willing to start one?" She asked herself as she saw an obvious person she never though of, "that could work."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Courtney - **"I think most people don't like me, if I can convince just a few people not to vote me I should be good till the merge comes."

**Alejandro - **"Do I like Courtney? No, never have, never will. But if she is willing to vote with me, who am I to stop her?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Cody and Trent) <strong>

Cody and Trent were still wondering the mall looking for a gift for Trent to give to Chris, "man this is getting hard." Trent said as he looked at his watch, "we only have fifteen minutes!"

"Hey look!" Cody yelled as he pointed to Noah, he was walking around with a backpack with what looked like over fifty books, "if he can spend money on himself then we can to!"

"Let's do it man, get us some cool stuff." They then went to all the stores they wanted to and bought themselves stuff they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Trent - **"So maybe we got a little selfish, but with money it just gets to you also I am sure all of our other teammates got stuff."

**Cody - **He is sitting there playing a 3DS and a pile of games are behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Alejandro, Ezekiel, DJ)<strong>

The three were wondering around the mall, Ezekiel and Alejandro already got their stuff, they were only looking for DJ's gift, "why don't I get him a hat?" DJ asked as Alejandro shook his head.

"Like he would wear something that covered his hair." Alejandro said as DJ just nodded.

"Right," he said in agreement.

"What if you got him a flower?" Ezekiel asked as Alejandro just slapped his face.

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" DJ said as he looked at the Pottery Barn and ran into that store.

"DJ no! Chris doesn't care about living things!" Alejandro yelled as he ran into the store.

"To the store!" Ezekiel cheered as he ran into the Pottery Barn.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**DJ - **"I know Alejandro thought it was probably a bad move, but everyone likes flowers, so Chris probably does to!"

**Alejandro - **"Chris hates living things, enough said."

**Ezekiel - **"I am surprised DJ didn't buy a flower when we went to the manure store, I can't believe this mall has a manure store eh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Leshawna)<strong>

Leshawna had finally woken up from her nap on the massage chair and almost freaked out as she realized she lost her friends, "crap!" She yelled as she ran looking for them.

She found Lindsay but it was to late, she saw the girl was carrying boxes of shoes and clothes, the large girl just frowned and walked over to Lindsay. "You weren't suppose to buy anything!" She said as Lindsay looked at her.

"Its okay, I bought you stuff to!" She said as she gave Leshawna a chocolate bar as Leshawna slapped her face, Tyler then walked over scratching his back with the new back scratcher.

"Tyler, why did you buy yourself that?" Leshawna asked the joke who just smiled.

"Oh I bought it for Chris!" He said as he smirked and Leshawna sighed in relief.

"Well I guess its okay since it was just Lindsay, right?" She asked as she saw Harold walk over and she just sighed again.

He was shaking in excitement and disappointment, he was carrying what look to be ten katanas sheathed in ten holders on his pocket, "so...many...katanas!" He cheered as they listened to the loud speaker above.

"Attention contestants! Head to the food court, its time for me to judge!" Chris said on the PA in the mall.

"Hey, who is using the PA?" Asked another man on the PA.

"Oh um him." Chris said which sounded like he was pointing to someone.

"It was not me!" You could hear Chef's voice say in the background of the PA.

"It so was!" Chris said as you could start hearing fights in the background.

"Well looks like we better go there." Leshawna sighed and the four of them began there walk to the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter! I know it was kind of short but I really couldn't think of a whole lot for this challenge, so will the seals win since almost half of them have nothing for Chris? Did the Walruses do all their shopping? And will anyone ever learn where Izzy went? Find out next chapter! :D<strong>


	3. Day 01, Part 03: Suprise Twist Activate

**Well here it is the final part of day one, I know all of you must be excited like who will lose first? Who will go home? So enough of my useless talking and on with what you guys wanted**

**...**

**...**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Food Court)<strong>

Most of the contestants and Chris were sitting in the food court waiting for the others to arrive, four people then arrived and Heather looked infuriated, "oh you have got to be kidding me!" She complained as she saw all the stuff Lindsay and Harold at bought.

"Calm down Heather, I am sure they had a good reason for buying that stuff." Justin said as he turned to hear their excuses.

"They were on sale and cute," Lindsay said as she showed them the shoes and clothes she bought.

"They were speaking to me." Harold said as he clenched one in his hands.

"I stand corrected." Justin said as he shook his head, "weren't you suppose to watch them?" He asked asked Leshawna lowered her head.

"She was," Heather quoted.

"Well Duncan pushed me on this massage machine and I fell asleep." Leshawna told as Duncan snorted.

"I didn't see Leshawna all challenge, I don't know what she is saying." Duncan lied with a grin.

Before Leshawna could say anything, Noah, Cody, and Trent arrived, all of them with backpacks fill of stuff, "oh come on!" Heather complained, "why are you all such idiots?"

"We figured since Noah did it we could afford to," Cody said as Trent nodded.

"We got some cool stuff to." Trent said as Heather walked off angrily.

"And what is your excuse?" Courtney hollered at Noah who just blinked.

"Well, I took a lot into consideration for my decision," Noah began saying. "I then came to the conclusion that I realized I don't like this game and if I get voted off I will tell people this was the time I got books and I consider it a win."

"I hate you," Courtney said as Noah just pulled out one of his books.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather -** "Ugh, does NO ONE care about this game? Seriously people all you had to do was buy something for Chris, it is not complicated!"

**Courtney - **"Noah is so useless! But he still isn't on my list of targets."

**Noah - **He sits there and reads with a pile of books behind him.

* * *

><p>"So let's get this challenge going, Wicked Walruses go first!" Chris announced as he sat down, "I hope you guys wrapped it up, that would be more exciting!"<p>

"Yeah well sucks," Duncan said as he placed his gift in front of Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked as he picked up a box.

"Its a box of Total Drama voodoo dolls, poke one and it will probably hurt them." Duncan explained as Chris was eager to open the box, he pulled out the Tyler voodoo doll and grabbed the needle and poked the doll, Duncan, who also had a needle, poked Tyler in the same spot.

"Ow!" Tyler yelled as he rubbed the spot and made Chris laugh.

"I rate this an eight!" Chris cheered as he looked at all of them.

"My turn," Courtney said as she put her presents in front of Chris.

"Pillows and sheets?" Chris asked as he was looking at the odd gift.

"Its silk, it is one of the softest pillows and sheets you could ever have," Courtney implied as Chris just looked at it.

"Yeah not like I have over a hundred of these.." Chris began saying, "I give this a two."

"Great job Courtney," Duncan grinned as Courtney glared at him.

"So who is next?" Chris asked as he looked around the Walruses, "how about DJ!"

"I got you a a daisy!" DJ said as he handed Chris is daisy, Chris just looked at it and threw it behind him, "No!"

"Wow that sucked, I give it a one." Chris said as he turned to see DJ managing to catch the flower with Tyler, "Bridgette your up."

"I got you a hot chocolate set," Bridgette said as she handed it to Chris, "it has many different flavored hot chocolate like peppermint."

"See now this is a gift everyone!" Chris exclaimed as he tossed it to Chef, "get that stuff ready for me on the trip back. Also, I give this gift a six."

"Good enough I guess," Bridgette said as she sat down.

"I guess I am up," Gwen said as she got up.

"What did you get me?" Chris asked as Gwen handed him a small statue, "I don't get it."

"Its a Buddha, puts your heart at ease, thought you could use it," Gwen said as some of the contestants laughed, Chris just looked at it.

"I give this a three, I don't think I need it, I am a sweet guy," Chris said as he threw the statue behind him. Tyler went and caught it and put it in a bag as he smirked.

"Yeah sweet like licorice." Noah said as he flipped a page in one of the books he was reading.

"And what did you get me Noah?" Chris asked Noah as he just kept reading.

"A whole lot of nothing," the know it all said as he just kept reading his book.

"Lame, Alejandro?" Chris asked as Alejandro walked up to Chris.

"I got you jug full of tomato juice, I know you love it," Alejandro said as Chris nodded.

"I love it! Ten!" Chris cheered as Alejandro smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Alejandro - **"I know we won't lose, the other team just paid for themselves, but even if we do lose im in a good spot."

**Heather - **"Yeah we lost, but it was not my fault, since I got Chris something unlike majority of the team!"

* * *

><p>"So who is next?" Asked the humbled host who was ready to obtain more items.<p>

"I will go," said Katie as she grabbed her item and handed it to Chris, "it is a gift basket full of cheese, candy, and soda."

"And ruin my body, no thanks, I give it a two." Chris said as he threw the item above his head but was caught by someone.

"So that leaves Izzy and Ezekiel," Chris said as he turned and couldn't find Izzy. "So where is Iz-"

Before he could finish a large motorbike crashed through the doors leaving many in panic as it parked in front of Chris and everyone as the driver was none other then Izzy, "hey guys! Like my new bike?" She exclaimed as she polished most of the guys were staring at how awesome it was.

"Well seeing as Izzy bought a bike with her money, that leaves Ezekiel." Chris said as he smiled and the prairie boy put down a giant pile of cow manure in front of Chris.

"Its cow manure eh, really great gift back at the farm." Ezekiel said as Chris just had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah well, that's not how it works here, i give it a one." Chris said as he started counting, "so the score to beat is thirty-three, it should be easy to beat if everyone bought me something good."

Heather just glared at majority of her team as she walked up and handed Chris a gift. "Here, it is one of those blue ray players that show 3D movies, I thought it was cool."

"And it is, me and Chef couldn't find this anywhere! I give it a nine," Chris said as Heather smirked, Sierra walked up and handed Chris's gift to him.

"I got you tomato juice, I know Alejandro got it for you but I did as well." Sierra said as Chris just grabbed the juice and smiled.

"And I love it!" Chris exclaimed as he put it with the stuff he liked, "but since Alejandro did it I only give it an eight."

"Works for me," Sierra said as she walked over to Cody and grabbed him. Eva walked up and put down a giant weight in front of Chris.

"You need to use it, get in shape." Eva said as she lifted the weight and made others, including Chris, stand back.

"I am ashamed you think my gorgeous body is out of shape, five!" Chris yelled as he added the score in his head, "next?"

Justin walked up and handed Chris a body lotion, "I had my people make it so this body lotion was advertised by you, if that counts."

"It does! I give it a ten!" Chris said as he loved the fact that he was now on a lotion. "Anyone else?"

Everyone was looking around as the other half of the Seals had not gotten him anything, "I did!" Tyler yelled as he ran over to Chris and tripped landing the back scratcher he got Chris, breaking it in half, "oh come on!"

"Aw man I really wanted that," Chris said with honesty, "I would of given it a perfect ten, but since it is broken, zero."

"I hate you Tyler," Heather said as Tyler just sighed.

"So the Seals final score is," Chris counted in his head and finally got the number, "thirty-two! One more point and you guys would of won."

No one said anything as Heather's loud scream overshadowed all the noise in the mall as her furry was unleashed, "one more item and we won of won! All of you are useless! Especially Tyler!"

"Hey!" Tyler said as he tripped over a chair and Duncan just laughed at him.

"So with that the Super Seals are the first team to lose," Chris said as he faced the camera and you could see Heather chasing down Tyler with a chair. "Find out who goes home, and more! Once we get back!"

* * *

><p><em>"Yo dudes! Geoff here with a quick advertisement!" Geoff said as he popped up on the screen during the commercial break. "Ever feel like you need to have a good party? Try Geoff's famous party lotion!"<em>

_"And instant party is on!" Geoff exclaimed as once he rubbed the lotion on a party showed on the screen with him, Owen, Blaineley, Sadie, and Beth and many more people was going down on in the background._

_"This has to be my best investment ever!" Owen exclaimed as he was dancing with two ladies he didn't know who were, "even though this commercial is fake."_

_"This lotion is so phat," Sadie said as she was dancing with male models._

_"And this lotion could be yours for the small price of $19.95!" Geoff exclaimed as he was dancing off in the background. "And free shipping! Order now and get a free bottle!"_

_Subtitles then appeared on the screen and an announcer reading, "call 1-800-Chris-Rocks now and get your two bottles for only $19.95 and free shipping! Product may include itching, sneezing, wheezing, bloating, diarrhea, explosive diarrhea, crying, depression, liver failure, and spontaneous combustion, call now!"_

_"Hurry dudes!" Geoff yelled one last time._

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather - **"My team is full of idiots! One more and we could of won, ugh!"

**Tyler - **He is sitting there wearing a band-aid on his right cheek, "I think Heather took it a little too far."

**Alejandro - **"The first of many victories begin, sucks to be on the Seals."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane)<strong>

Most of the contestants were sitting on the plane chatting with one another, but another one got another idea, "hey Tyler." Said Heather as she sat down next to him, he just curled up and braced himself for a hit, "I am not going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Tyler asked as he moved his arms away.

"I was just wondering if you could help me vote tonight, you know, so you or Lindsay don't go home," the queen bee explained as Tyler moved closer.

"I don't know, I don't want to play with alliances," the jock said as Heather shook her head.

"Oh no this is not an alliance offer, we just have someone that needs to go, this person caused our lose." Heather explained as Tyler nodded.

"I would of liked to of won," Tyler said as Heather nodded.

"Me to, just think about it okay?" Heather asked as Tyler nodded and Heather walked away, while Tyler was thinking Lindsay came down and sat next to him.

"Hey Taylor!" Lindsay said as Tyler shook his head.

"Tyler!" Tyler said as Lindsay shook her head.

"No I am Lindsay." She said as Tyler just smacked his face.

"Never mind," he said as he went back to his train of thought.

"Something wrong?" She asked as Tyler shook his head.

"Nah, nothing Tyler can't handle!" Tyler said as he got up and walked away leaving Lindsay glum, she didn't see Heather talk to Tyler so she wouldn't know, but someone else saw.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Tyler - **"Man I don't want to play with alliances, I am not like that, but I don't want to see me or Lindsay leave this early in the game."

**Heather - **"I think I managed to get Tyler, it really was not even that hard."

* * *

><p>Cody, Trent, and Harold were sitting down talking about tonight, "so who do you think should go?" Harold asked as Cody shook his head.<p>

"It is a hard choice, our team is pretty cool." Cody said as he turned to Trent, "what do you think man?"

"Hard to say, I think we should vote together though just to be safe, with Heather on the team you don't know what to expect." Trent said as Cody and Harold nodded in agreement.

"It is probably going to be a game time decision," Cody said as he looked around the plane and was thinking of who to vote off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Trent - **"Tonight's vote is going to probably decide and show where people stand, I just hope I am on the side with the numbers."

**Cody - **"I know who I want to vote for, but I am not sure if anyone else will."

**Harold - **"I asked around the team and I think I know who might be going home, I should probably tell the guys."

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

The Super Seals were all sitting at there table and were looking around wondering who would go home, "so should we talk about the vote?" Justin asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I feel we should vote for whoever didn't bring anything today," Heather said as Sierra stood up.

"Like Trent!" Sierra yelled as Trent stood up.

"Why me?" He asked as he turned around.

"Because you stole my man!" Sierra yelled as Trent just calmed himself by putting his hand on his face.

"I didn't steal him, we just hung out." Trent said as Heather stood up.

"Trent did not blow the challenge!" Heather argued as everyone looked at her, "we all know it was Leshawna!"

The loud girl stood up, "it sure was not me!" Leshawna said as Justin stood up.

"I remember you say you were going to watch Tyler and Lindsay, and did you?" Justin asked as Leshawna looked around.

"Well I did but Duncan-"

"Enough with that Duncan story," Heather added, "we all know he didn't do anything."

"Yes he did!" Leshawna argued as the girls looked like they were about to fight as Cody stood up.

"I think everyone just needs to clam down," he said as Eva yanked him down.

"Shut up nerd, I want to watch this," she said as Heather and Leshawna continued to argue.

"I think we should just leave this one up to whoever here wants to vote." Tyler said standing up as the girls angrily walked off, followed by Justin, Harold, Eva, Sierra, and Cody (who was dragged by Sierra), Tyler just stood and sighed as Trent patted his back.

"I think you got to them dude," Trent said as Tyler smiled.

"Hopefully, I hate seeing people angry, just not something I like." The jock said as his girlfriend came up and kissed him and the cheek and they both left leaving Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Tyler - **"I really hate seeing people fight, it just sickens me."

**Lindsay - **Tai is such a sweet guy, I wish people would stop fighting."

**Trent - **"Tyler is a good guy, I wish I had what him and Lindsay have, well minus her forgetting his name."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bonfire Ceremony)<strong>

The ten teens walked into the area holding a torch as they were required now by Chris and each lit them and sat down on there seats. "Welcome to Tribal." Chris greeted as he smiled, "isn't this awesome?"

"Its amazing," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"So Heather lets start with you, how do you feel about your teams lose today?" Chris asked as Heather grunted.

"It sucks because we shouldn't of lost, some people spent on themselves, some didn't spend at all." Heather said glaring at Leshawna, Trent, Lindsay, Harold, and Cody.

"Its not our fault." Cody said as he looked down.

"And why is not?" Chris asked as Cody sighed.

"It was challenge of temptation and sometimes the temptation is to high." Cody said as Chris nodded.

"Right answer!" Chris said as Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"And some of us were tricked by punks," Leshawna said as Heather scoffed.

"We all know that story is fake." Heather said as Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get to this voting?" Leshawna asked as Chris shook his head.

"No, I want more drama! Justin, who do you feel does not deserve to be voted off tonight." Chris asked the pretty boy as he looked around.

"I would say anyone that did not get you anything, we lost by one point so one more person and we would of been good." Justin said as Chris nodded.

"Tyler, do you think your chances here tonight are good?" Chris asked the jock who just looked at everyone with there eyes on him.

"I hate to jinx it but I feel good, like, im neutral because I got you a gift but it just broke, so it isn't like I betrayed the team." Tyler worded which as he said wish he worded it differently.

"So you think people that didn't buy anything betrayed the team?" Chris asked the jock as he sighed.

"Well not betrayed, I would not say, but just didn't help, like, why should someone who got a gift for you have to go home is what I am basically saying." Tyler said as most of the contestants nodded.

"Wow, did not know you were that smart." Chris said as he turned and looked at Lindsay, "so that means you feel your girlfriend should go home tonight?"

"Well she is the board, but I do not think it will be here, he was a small part of our lose." Tyler said as Eva nodded.

"Eva, what do you think Tyler means by small lose?" Chris asked the mighty woman as she shrugged.

"Basically some people lost, some people lost it for us more." Eva said as Chris turned his head to pick on another.

"Trent, do you feel you were a small lose or a big lose?" Chris asked as Trent just bit his tongue.

"Well, I would say small, I didn't blow the challenge, we are a team, we win together, we lose together." Trent said as Heather rolled her eyes.

"So if we got something for Chris we lost the challenge?" Heather asked Trent as he shook his head.

"No, we are a team, if we all got something for Chris things would be different." Trent said as Heather glared at Leshawna and rose her hand.

"Yes Heather?" Chris said as he wanted Heather to speak.

"I want to answer Eva's statement," she began as Chris gave her the right, "I think she means some people just went to buy, some people went and let two people buy stuff and didn't buy anything, so that person costed us three ways to win."

"Leshawna, any comment?" Chris asked as Leshawna stood up.

"Yeah I do," Leshawna said as she turned to the contestants, "you have all, minus Sierra, played with Heather for three seasons now! You should all know her tricks by now, so listen to me when I say Duncan tricked me. I plead that you take this into consideration."

"Wow, this will be a good one." Chris said as rubbed his hands and grinned, "alright time to vote! Ill tally the votes once you all are done, whoever has the most votes at the end goes home, Harold your up first!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Harold - **He folds a piece of paper and puts it in the jar, "sorry, but I do this for love."

**Heather - **Shows paper with Leshawna's name on it, "hopefully I can play this game without you budding in."

**Sierra - **"As much as I want to vote for Trent I must vote for you." She says as she puts a peice of paper in the jar.

**Tyler - **He looks down at the paper and doesn't know what to write.

**Lindsay - **She is seen with an intern who is explaining to her which contestant is which.

**Trent - **"I am sorry, but I have to," he said as he folded the paper and put it in the jar.

**Leshawna - **She shows the camera Heather's name, "hopefully everyone believes me and remembers what Heather has done."

**Justin - **"Just going along with the alliance, not my name, nothing personal." He says as he folds the paper and puts it in the jar.

**Tyler - **"I hate this game sometimes, I am sorry." He says as he puts the paper in the jar.

**Cody - **"You just plane old creep me out," he says as he puts the name in the jar.

* * *

><p>Cody walked back and Chris smiled, "I will go tally the votes!" He cheered as he ran off. The contestants all looked around nervously as they waited for Chris to return.<p>

Around forty minutes later he came back, "anyone got a hidden immunity idol now would be the time to use it." Chris said as no one stood up and Chris waited a few seconds.

"Alright, lets read this." He began as the contestants could be seen being nervous and looking around then focused on Chris, "first vote, Heather." Chris said as she showed the paper to the contestants.

He then grabbed another paper and showed it to everyone, "Leshawna." He said as he put the paper down and picked up another.

"Sierra," he said as he showed the paper to the people with one person not looking Sierra in the eye on purpose.

"Heather," Chris said as he showed another paper with Heather's name as the teenage girls eyes grew.

"Leshawna," Chris said as showed the paper that had Leshawna's name written on it. "That is two votes Heather, two votes Leshawna, one vote Sierra, five votes left."

"Next vote...Heather." Chris said as he showed another piece of paper with Heather's name on it.

"Heather," Chris said as he again showed another piece of paper with Heather's name on it, the teenage girl looked furious mixed with fear.

"Leshawna," Chris said as he showed a piece of paper with Leshawna's name on it and the large girls eyes grew wider.

"Leshawna," Chris said as he showed the paper with Leshawna's name on it and smiled, "that is four votes Leshawna, four votes Heather, one vote Sierra, and one vote left!"

Chris then looked at the final piece of paper and his eyes grew, "oh wow, this is cool." Chris said as he looked at the paper, the girls wanted to comment but were both speechless, "first person voted out of Total Drama Survival...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Leshawna," Chris finished as Leshawna sighed and stood up.

"You guys just doomed yourselves, be careful." She said as Heather smirked and watched Leshawna walk away.

"And now it is time for the final twist." Chris began as the all the contestants managed to look up to know what the twist was, as they saw Leshawna stand in front of Chris with her torch ready to get burnt out.

"Leshawna, the tribe has spoken," Chris said as he put out the torch and everyone was ready to hear the twist, "the twist is...that you will have a chance to get back into this game!"

"What?" Eva asked in shock.

"What?" Heather said, worried Leshawna would return.

"What?" Leshawna smiled as she had another chance at the million.

"I brought Redemption Island to this game! That means in our third episode, counting this one, Leshawna will battle a contestant to have the rights to stay on Redemption Island, and you will return once I say."

"Woot, I am ready! Bring on anyone that wants to cause Shawnie and coming back into this one!" Leshawna cheered as she walked off to the dock of shame to take to her to the new Redemption Island.

"This was a great tribal," Chris said as the remaining nine just sat there, "try not to come back here next time, or you will battle a ready Leshawna, good luck!" He finished as he walked off the contestants all looked around and headed there separate ways for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody - **"Wow, a second chance at this game sounds like it would be great, but hopefully that will be my second option.

**Harold - **"Redemption Island will be sweet! Beat everyone with all of my mad skills!"

**Heather - **"Someone needs to go there to beat Leshawna, if she returns I could have serious problems here."

**Justin -** "So Redemption, sounds like a none stressful Total Drama.:

* * *

><p>Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin were returning to there cabin when Tyler quickly ran out of it, "guys!" He yelled to stop them as he caught his breathe.<p>

"Whats up man?" Trent asked Tyler as everyone was wondering what he was going to say.

"Get ready for the awesomest night on the island!" Tyler cheered as he opened the door and sat all the items that Chris threw away during the challenge, including the Buddha statue, silk pillows, DJ's plant with Ezekiel's cow manure, and the gift basket of cheese, drinks, and candy. "Welcome to paradise!"

"Silk!" Justin cheered as he ran to the beds.

"Drinks!" Trent cheered as he ran over to the drinks.

"Cheese!" Harold cheered as he went to get some of the cheese.

"Candy!" Cody cheered the loudest as he ran to eat the candy.

"Make yourselves at home," Tyler said as everyone mumbled a 'thanks Tyler' for being grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather - **"Without Leshawna I get my own bed at my room, good ridance I say.

**Trent - **"It was cool Tyler got us all that stuff, a real man cave now I say."

**Justin -** "I love silk, I definitely owe Tyler one."

**Tyler - **"At least me doing this kind gesture helped me get off who I voted for."

**Cody - **"So...much...CANDY!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Votes)<strong>

**Heather - Leshawna  
><strong>

**Leshawna - Heather  
><strong>

**Sierra - Leshawna**

**Trent - Heather  
><strong>

**Harold - Heather  
><strong>

**Justin - Leshawna  
><strong>

**Lindsay - Heather  
><strong>

**Tyler - Leshawna**

**Eva - Leshawna**

**Cody - Sierra**

**Total:**

**Leshawna - 5**

**Heather - 4**

**Sierra - 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the first day as we still have so many yet to come! And I can not wait to finish this story, also hooray for this being my longest chapter, I know its chapter 3 but its still an accomplishment for me! :D<strong>


	4. Day 02, Part 01: Camping Campers

**Alright we are back for day two! Thanks everyone for the reviews I hope you guys like this story, anyway sorry for lack of humor last chapter that is usually my main goal. Anyway lets begin day two!**

**Also sorry for the long delay, I was planning on working on this during the weekend but I got extremely sick on Saturday and had a six paragraph essay to type on Sunday so I was not as available to type as I wanted to be, so I spent all day on this so I hope everyone enjoys! :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Engage!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Redemption Island - After Tribal Council)<strong>

After the long walk to Redemption Island Leshawna arrived on Redemption Island holding her burnt out torch and finally reached the end of her trip to the island. "Woo, finally made it!" The girl announced as she dropped her torch and walked over to a box. Inside she saw some supplies that could help her get by on Redemption Island.

"Guess it is a start for my long stay here," The girl reassured herself and began to a build herself a shelter for the night. She was given a tarp with a picture of Chris McLean logo all around on it and she just rolled her eyes, "he is so cheap, this is going to give me the creeps all night."

* * *

><p><strong>(Redemption Island Confession Cam)<strong>

**Leshawna - **"I am still in shock those teammates of mine chose Heather over me? Bad move on there part, but now Leshawna gets to beat anyone who comes here to Redemption Island, bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Guys)<strong>

The guys were still sleeping peacefully in there cabin but then as the sunlight hit the eyes of the Latino hunk, he began to wake, along with DJ and Duncan, "morning mi amigos." Alejandro said as Duncan just stretched.

"Morning," he mumbled as he shook his head and finally jumped out of his bed, "I am going to go hit the can." The delinquent said as he left the room and Alejandro looked around, he wanted to talk strategy with DJ and Ezekiel but noticed that Noah was still in the room.

"What time is it, eh?" Ezekiel asked as Alejandro looked at his his watch.

"Almost eight," Alejandro said as he jumped out of bed.

"I say we go get some breakfast," DJ said as Noah had finally awoken.

"The only way we can get real breakfast is if we leave this island," Noah said as he climbed out of his bed.

"Ha ha I see what you did there homes!" Ezekiel said as Noah just rolled his eyes and left the room, followed by the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Noah - **"Someone needs to tell Ezekiel that lingo hasn't been cool since ever."

**Alejandro - **"I need to find a way to get alone with Ezekiel and DJ, all I have right now is Courtney."

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Girls)<strong>

The girls were quick to wake up as the four girls as they looked around the room as they were now short one member, "its nice to have my own bed." Heather announced as she woke up happily looking at the other three.

"It really is," Eva said as she got out of her queen sized bed, and grabbed her stuff and headed out the door after getting changed.

"How does she do that so fast?" Lindsay asked as Lindsay looked at her stuff, "it takes me hours to decide!"

"You wear the same thing everyday," Heather said as she got up and grabbed her stuff and headed to the washroom.

"Its still hard," Lindsay said as she looked around the room as Sierra left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Heather - **"Lindsay has to be the dumbest person to ever play this game, or any reality show for that matter."

**Lindsay - **"I just don't get how everyone decides so quickly on their clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Guys)<strong>

All of the guys woke up peacefully from there silk sheets and long nigh of partying and just greeted each other, "Morning gentlemen." Justin said as she stood up and stretched on his bed and finally stood up.

"Morning Justin," all of the other guys said in chime as the other gentlemen greeted each other.

"We have to be the happiest cabin ever," Cody said as Tyler nodded

"Definitely!" Tyler agreed as he and Cody high-fived.

"As long as we keep this happiness we should all be good." Trent said as he put his arms around Tyler and Cody.

"Definitely!" Harold agreed as he squeezed himself in between Trent and Tyler.

"I can agree to that." Justin said as he fit in right next to Trent and Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Girls)<strong>

The girls were not as at peace as the guys in the Seals cabin (Please do not be that much as peace as they were, it is not normal) but were still good. "Morning guys!" Bridgette said first as most of her team was waking up.

"Morning Bridgette," Katie said as she waved a morning to her new friend who waved back.

"I slept better then I thought," Gwen said as she looked down at Izzy who was somehow sleeping on the bottom of Gwen's bed which just made Gwen wonder how that was even possible.

"I slept good for once," Courtney said as she hopped off of her bed and smiled, "how about you guys?"

"I slept good," Gwen smiled, "but that is a surprise that you-"

"Because if there is a challenge today everyone needs to be at full rest!" Courtney said as Gwen was not able to finish her sentence.

"And that is the answer I was looking for." Gwen said as she left the cabin and the rest eventually followed over time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Gwen - **"So I think winning is all Courtney cares about in life."

**Courtney - **"This season I will not let any guy in this game slow me down, that is what always happens.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mess Hall)<strong>

Only a few teens were at the cafeteria eating breakfast, the Mess Hall was rearranged this season so there were more tables to sit at, Cody, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Izzy, Justin, and Trent were the only ones ready and sitting at one of the tables.

"So what did you guys do during the off season?" Trent asked as Izzy was first to spoke.

"Izzy met up with her ex-boyfriend Graham Cracker and when he was apologizing to me I accidentally burnt his face with a match, it was awesome." Izzy said as Noah's eyes widen.

"That poor boy, what happened to him as a child that would make him want to take you back?" Noah asked Izzy as she smiled.

"I pushed him out of the tree house almost everyday!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That explains it." Noah said as he wondered what his life would of been like if he knew Izzy at an early age, he just shuddered at the thought.

"I began singing at small parties in my town," Trent said as Cody high-fived the musician.

"Excellent work my friend," Cody said as Trent nodded.

"Yeah, music is like my life," Trent said.

"That's how modeling is for me," Justin said as he kept looking at himself in the mirror, "it is just so hard to find someone this good looking."

And just on cue Alejandro walked through the door with Lindsay, Katie, and Courtney following him and swooning. "Isn't he so dreamy?" Courtney asked.

"Its so hard to be that good looking," Katie said to Justin.

"For normal people, not me." Justin smiled as he looked in the mirror.

"Your not hot like him anymore," Katie said as Justin glared at her, meanwhile Tyler was talking to Lindsay about fantasizing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Justin - **"And to think I was going to offer her an alliance offer at the merge! Some people man?" He looks at himself with his mirror, "they just don't get me."

**Tyler - **"Me and Lindsay talked and she will finally stop fantasizing about Alejandro!"

**Lindsay - **She sits there and swoons, "Alejandro...I mean TJ!"

* * *

><p>All of the other contestants arrived and started picking at there food, Noah noticed something unusual and decided to understand it, "Harold?" Noah asked the geek who was looking around and slowly turned to Noah.<p>

"Whats up?" The tall skinny nerd asked as Noah just looked at the thing distracting him.

"Why is there a pack of cheese on the table?" Noah asked as Harold rolled his eyes.

"Well I am glad you pointed that out Noah," Harold said as he turned to the cynic and began to explain. "The difference here between this cheese on the table and Chef's cheese is mine is more healthy, as you can see, Chef uses a non safe mix in his cheese and he likes you more when you don't ask for cheese so I decided to bring my own this season and just use it so I am healthy and have the approval of at least one of the hosts."

"Fascinating," Noah said as he pulled out a book and started to read it, until he was interrupted by a smiling host walking through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Harold - **"We all know that Noah secretly respects my knowledge of wisdom, combine our minds and we are the smartest human ever!"

**Noah - **"If anyone compared me to Harold I would probably snap."

* * *

><p>"Morning campers!" Chris said as he looked at all the remaining contestants, "congrats on making it pass the twenty contestant mark!"<p>

"There has only been one elimination," Alejandro explained as Chris glared at the Latino bad boy.

"Moving on," Chris explained as he decided to ignore Alejandro's comment, "it is time for today's challenge!"

"What are we doing today?" Cody asked as the host smiled.

"Thank you for asking Cody!" Chris cheered as he turned around, "your challenge won't start until tonight, so enjoy your day!"

The host then left the cafeteria and began to make his way out of the Mess Hall, the campers just looked at each other and went back to there usual conversations.

"So what do you guys think the challenge today will be?" Tyler asked as Harold grinned.

"Zombie invasion!" Harold cheered as Cody high-fived the nerd.

"That would be awesome!" Cody chanted.

"Even I would try in that," Noah said as he thought about how awesome it would be.

"Nerds," Duncan said as he walked by but was secretly thinking about how cool that challenge would be.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody - **"I hope this challenge can use my own skills, I need to make up for last week."

**Tyler - **"It is Tyler time this week baby! I am going all out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Campgrounds at Night)<strong>

All nineteen contestants were standing out on the dark campground of Wawanakwa, they all looked around waiting for Chris, some figured it was typical Chris picked one of the coldest nights on the island to have this challenge. "Where is Chris?" Courtney asked shaking with her body slowly freezing.

"Right here!" Chris said jumping out behind a bush and scaring most of the contestants.

"Such a kind host," Noah said as he kept his arms around his shoulders in coldness.

"I am the best of them all!" Chris smiled as Noah rolled his eyes.

"I have seen better, I have not seen worse," Noah stated as it was Chris's turn to roll his eyes.

"Moving on," Chris said as he rubbed his hands together, "today you guys are going to go camping into the woods!"

"How unoriginal," Gwen said as Chris just smiled.

"I know, I am out of ideas, but this one was a big hit so we are doing it again!" Chris cheered as the contestants rolled there eyes as Chris threw each team a map and a compass, "this time new rule!"

"What is it this time?" Justin asked as he actually looked away from his mirror.

"This time the first team back with the most members wins!" Chris cheered as Heather looked skeptical.

"What do you mean most members? What happens to everyone else?" Heather asked as Chris sighed.

"You please ask to many questions," Chris began. "In case you lose your members get lost or something, they have a certain time to get back before we go find them."

"No one better get lost then," Alejandro stated as he looked at his team.

"Chris," Sierra began as Chris just whined.

"What now?" He asked as the host was getting impatient.

"Since it is cold do you have jackets for us somewhere, like the ones you promised us last season?" The obsessive fan asked the host with pleading eyes.

"As far as I know there are nothing there except tents, but what do I know, not like I am the host." Chris smirked as Tyler sighed.

"Thank god he is not the host," Tyler said as Noah just turned and just shook his head shuddering.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Sierra - **"Chris has a nice side somewhere deep down, I once called his mom and she sent me a bunch of paper she shredded when Chris was a kid and I taped them all together and they were all I love you mom poems."

**Noah - **"I know they have that don't leave a kid behind policy but Tyler is definitely one kid everybody should leave behind."

**Tyler -** "So who is the new host?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals) <strong>

Chris eventually gave them the right to go and everyone on the Seals were walking towards there supposed campground, "Nobody get lost, we are already at a disadvantage in this challenge." Heather stated as her team followed her.

"We are so going to win this!" Tyler cheered as he high-fived Cody.

"That is the spirit man!" Trent cheered as his teammates nodded.

"Less pep talks, more focus." Heather said as Justin rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Justin - **"Even though I am in an alliance with Heather, she is way to pushy, just let people live a little."

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses)<strong>

"So everyone has there buddy right?" Courtney asked as everyone nodded.

"And the point of this again is?" Gwen asked the CIT who just scoffed.

"So we don't lose each other, if all ten of us arrive no doubt we win!" She announced as she grabbed Alejandro as he was her partner and he just rolled his eyes.

"Keeps me closer to you," Duncan said to his girlfriend as they kissed, Courtney just sent secret glares at the two.

"Are we almost there, eh?" Ezekiel asked as Alejandro just looked at the map he was given to by Chris.

"Yeah, should just be a few more minutes if I am reading this right." Alejandro answered as Ezekiel nodded and started talking to his buddy DJ.

"I request a new partner," Noah said as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Why now Noah?" Courtney asked getting annoyed with the teams attitude.

"She is biting my arm," he said as he pointed to Izzy biting on Noah's arm.

"Izzy is not doing it painfully!" Izzy stated as she kept biting it, "If Izzy wanted it to hurt Izzy would just do this!" The psycho girl said as she bit down hardly into Noah's arm making the book worm yell in pain getting every ones attention.

"What is wrong with you?" Noah asked as he yanked his arm away, rubbing some small blood off of his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Izzy - **"Noah did not taste evil so he has no intentions yet, his blood would taste like cherries if he had intentions."

**Courtney - **"Why does my team have so many lose cannons? Ugh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals)<strong>

The Super Seals finally arrived at there camp and were quick to begin to make there camp into a great place to stay for the night. Tyler, Cody, and Sierra went to go fishing in the close by lake, Trent and Heather were pitching the tent, Justin was helping Eva get wood, and Harold was helping Lindsay make the fire as Heather made the well organized system. "See I told you this would work," Heather said as she smirked at all of the good work.

"I have to say, good organizing Heather," Trent stated as Heather nodded.

"Goes with being a leader," she said as Trent smirked.

"No we do not touch the fire because it looks pretty!" Harold said to Lindsay as the blonde looked confused, "it is dangerous."

"But it is so shiny!" Lindsay stated as she went to reach for it and Harold slapped her hand.

"No! Gosh!" Harold complained.

"This wood is so heavy," Justin complained as he kept walking back to the group with Eva, "you know, you are pretty strong, you should help me out."

"Nope, you can handle it, can't you?" Eva asked the model as he just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Justin - **"I miss my good looks so much, I like getting by in life with just my beauty."

**Trent - **"Heather is not a bad leader, my buddy Paul went to the military, he said his drill sergeant was rough on everyone there and gave no excuses, but in the end Paul knew he would not of survived if it wasn't for everything his drill sergeant said to him. I guess that is why Heather stays in this game longer then people would think, every team needs a good leader and that is what she is, or maybe she just gets lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>(Super Seals - Cody, Tyler, Sierra)<strong>

The group catching the fish were struggling as they had to make there own fishing poles, luckily Sierra used her basket weaving skills to build them fishing poles. "Epic poles Sierra!" Tyler cheered.

"Thank you, its one of my many skills," Sierra stated as she went back to her fishing.

"Your skill does come in handy a lot," Cody stated as he went back to his fishing.

"I was also thinking when we get married we save money by not buying a house I just weave us a house, it would be better for the kids!" Sierra exclaimed in excitement, Cody and Tyler just looked at each other creeped out.

"Maybe you guys should hold off on marriage, till you know, later." Tyler stated as he turned to give Cody a quick thumbs up as it was returned.

"Oh no, we need to be prepared for our future," Sierra said as Tyler and Cody sighed and just went back to fishing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody - **"It is not like I do not like Sierra, I just do not see her that way, ever."

**Tyler - **"I know how could feels, there was once this girl who stocked me, she kept asking me questions, asked me to turn in papers, and made me get tested almost once a week. She got really annoying, then for some reason after about nine weeks she handed me this paper with an F on it."

**Sierra - **"I already have me and Cody's wedding planned out, my friends think he will not show up but my mom does!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses)<strong>

The Wicked Walruses were also in a great situation as the Seals were, everyone was doing a small project with there buddy (Noah switched with Courtney and was now with Alejandro).

"I think this should all get us through the night," Courtney said as she finished pitching together her tent.

"Should work," Ezekiel said as he looked over to the fire he made, "always skilled at making fires."

"As am I," Duncan smirked as he pulled out his lighter and lit a small flame on it.

"I think mine is bigger," Ezekiel said as he looked at his.

"Hows the food coming along?" Courtney asked Izzy who was cooking the fish they caught over the fire.

"Izzy cook fish good," Izzy retorted as Courtney smiled.

"Everything is looking good then," she began as she turned to where Noah and Alejandro were, "Noah and Alejandro, how is the-"

She could not finish her sentence as she turned and saw Noah reading a book on a log alone and Alejandro no where to be found. "Where is Alejandro!" She demanded from Noah who did not even look up from his book.

"He went to pee," Noah stated as he kept reading his book.

"And you did not go with him?" Courtney asked Noah who then flipped the page in his book.

"That is not really my thing." Noah said smirking as Courtney just screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Courtney - **"Noah just does not try! He is just dead weight, if Alejandro does not come back it is Noah's fault!"

**Noah - **"I wonder when someone will finally ask me if I care, I wish that question would come around."

**Gwen - **"I know Noah doesn't really care but it really would not hurt to try in this game."

**Duncan -** "Ezekiel thinks he can out flame me, ha, no one can do that."

**Alejandro - **"I volunteered to be with Noah mainly because I knew his ability of not trying, so when I said I had to pee I knew he would let me do whatever no questions asked, I really just went to search for a hidden immunity idol."

* * *

><p><strong>(Secret Studio on the Island, aka, SSI)<strong>

Chris was standing on the cliff of Wawanakwa looking down on the campers beneath him all working together, even hearing the scream from Courtney, suddenly a tall big man walks behind Chris just staring, Chris doesn't even turn and knows he is there, "they are settled, it is time." Chris stated as the man nodded and walked away as Chris just stood on the cliff laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wicked Walruses - Alejandro)<strong>

Alejandro was walking around the island searching everywhere for the hidden immunity idol, "Come on where is that dang item." Alejandro mumbled as he was in search of the prize.

He climbed a tall tree and looked inside a hidden branch after noticing it looking a little fiddled, he was hoping an animal did not just mess with the trunk and reached his hand in there and he felt is hand nearly break. He pulled out his arm and saw it was in a mouse trap and cursed out loud in pain. "Who would leave this here?" He complained as he slowly unhooked the device and noticed his hand was gripping onto a necklace with a shinny symbol, he smirked as he saw the item he had obtained was a hidden immunity idol. "Yes!" He cheered in excitement as he could be safe whenever he had chose to be.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Alejandro - **He is sitting in the room wearing the immunity necklace around his neck and a few bandages around his bruised arm, "so worth the small hang injury, now Alejandro is safe if I ever feel like I am in trouble!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro was still smirking in victory as a tall big guy walked behind him, Alejandro knew it was DJ so he just smirked, "DJ I have glorious news for our alliance." Alejandro said as he turned around and did not notice the big man behind was not DJ and a chainsaw went off as Alejandro just screamed before the screen was cut black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, what is Chris doing? Did I just end the competition part of the story? What is going to happen to the Total Drama contestants? Find out next time on Total Drama Survival! WOO-HOO!<strong>


End file.
